Beyond the stars
by Slylittlegryff
Summary: When Humans of Earth decide to fight against the Mutant Coalition, the mutants take to the stars and soon find themselves in a new war. By Sub Astra


Prologue

The mutant community, shocked to it's very core with the rise of a powerful mutant child. Just barely out of her teens, the mutant registered high on the ranking meter. No one knew of her past, nor knew what would come of the young girl, but they all knew that she would bring peace to a turbulent time. And their hopes and aspirations for the young girl would never falter or fade.

And everyone knew that this girl would see to making the Militia Coalition the most wide-spread and well-connected. And if their scientists working on the space-bound ships, the Militia would surely encompass any worlds that could suit their needs and wants.

Two Years later

People passing by the big mansion in upper state New York city knew that the mansion is not what it seems. In fact the mansion is a school, a training center, home to thousands of mutants. Under the leadership of a powerful young woman who had lost a lot, but never gave up.

Having lost her family due to their fear of mutants, her innocence, childhood and any friendship. She grew up as a cold-blooded killer, a mutant who would rather die then seeing the Militia in the control of Human hands.

In fact she could of left the order, but she fought alongside the others, to survive, to make sure everyone else would as well. Anyone who was infected in the humans term, was allowed into the order, to escape prosecution.

Finding safety at the school, where they would know everyone would be safe from being hunted down and killed for being one of the despised mutants. And they knew that the Coalition Troopers would protect them from any danger. That is how effective the Coalition troopers are.

Created with a purpose, to protect the Militia and every mutant not within the command structure. They did as they were ordered and would not balk at ending the job until it was finished.

So on a warm sunny day, in the middle of August, the school was enjoying the warm day, classes were outside. From the road, you can see the classes of children and adults, in various sizes, shapes, ages, and races. Plus their mutantity. Some looked human, others did not. If you looked at the various classes, you would of never guessed that many of the students had been in battles.

Mutants, from any age were conscripted into the Militia, taught to fight and handle weapons. Taught to see past the lines that stood between Humans and Mutants. All Mutants knew that their fight is with the Human government, never the civilian population.

Teaching one of the classes on Anger management, a young girl about eighteen stood before the class. Her hands clasped behind her back in an easy motion. Standing nearly four feet eleven, the girl looked more fragile than she was actually is. Her shoulder length black hair, thick and wavy added to the fragility that the girl possessed, framing a thin and narrow face that had seen unimaginable horrors and seen the death of close friends and other mutants.

On first glimpse, the girl looked like a student herself, the street clothes she was wearing added to it. But on closer inspection, the oldness to the lines around her lips, the immeasurable strength that she wielded, the haunting oldness to her vivid blue eyes. The girl seemed to be young enough, in her late teens. But everyone under her command respected the young woman immensely. And was willing to sacrifice anything for her.

For the girl would lead them to safety and would never fall to death. For her healing is so powerful, it can heal life-threatening diseases. Glancing down at the group of teens her age, the girl spoke quietly and calmly. Her voice so soft, yet full of power, they had to strain to hear her. But her every word was carefully noted and memorized.

At eighteen, Loraine Sato knew that her leadership made her one of the more dangerous mutants. With her wide and diverse training background, she was well equipped to deal with whatever decided to throw at her. As the wind tickled the back of her neck, Wolf glanced down into the avid eyes of the class she taught.

Seeing in the eyes of the students, other teens her age and younger, Loraine knew that these students looked up to her. Having survived what she had to endure. Icy blue eyes scanned the class, noting how the others watched and listened.

If someone had told her when she was younger that she would be teaching a class of mutants on how to achieve a hold on their anger, she would of laughed in their face then would of walked off.

But now, staring at the hot-headed students, a tiny smile creased her lips upwards. Well today she was one of the few teachers that taught anger management. And one of the more calmer mutants when dealing with anger.

Looking out the window over the school yard, Jason Gibson glanced down proudly at what he has achieved, a school for mutants. A place where young students could find peace and know that here they would be safe.

His gaze fell on the small class, his dark gaze landed on the young mutant who taught the class. In these last few years, she had come to accept the power and leadership that came with being the General of the coalition troops.

As his proud gaze remained on the class, his gaze fell on his own son, Ultra. Who's fiery temper matched his hair. Jason smiled at the sight of his son, leaning forward, his gaze locked on Wolf as she spoke. It had been a day of rejoice when Wolf decided to take the mantle as General.

Lorraine Sato, General of the mutant Militia, known by her mutant moniker of Wolf, glanced at the nine sitting before her. Seeing expectant eyes on her, a corner of her lips twitched into a smile. At the realization that even those her elder, respected her decision and always asked her for orders. It had been hard for her to overcome the boundaries, trying to force the coalition troops to act alone on their orders, not hers all the time.

Glancing up, Wolf took note of the green skinned man that jogged towards them. Dressed in the traditional leather jumpsuit of the Mutant Militia, Sharky looked excited and he was bouncing on his feet. When he reached her, he offered a snappy salute then said briskly "you're going to like what I have to say Wolfie." Wolf cocked one eyebrow at her second-in-command.

Only he could get away with calling her Wolfie, nearly everyone else called her Lorie or her mutant moniker of Wolf. Wolf glanced down at the group, all staring up at them interestedly then said "alright, class dismissed, I'll see y'all tomorrow." She glanced up at Sharky then the duo walked off.

At six foot six, Sharky towered over her, but in a one-on-one fight, she'd come out the victor. Size matter not, when it comes to strength and power. Sharky said as they walked along "well, it's the one year anniversary today." Wolf nodded solemnly, her eyes brimming with pain. Sharky said "we all miss her Wolfie." He wrapped one arm around her shoulder and gave her a hug. Wolf smiled faintly and returned the hug just as hard.

Only a select few could actually get away with hugging and even touching the young General. From the abuse at Jack Gibson's hands, had left her scarred and wary of contact. It took some time to actually impart that knowledge to the troopers, who had a tendency to be touchy-feel.

It had left a bitter taste in many mouths, knowing that one of their own was touch-shy and it was another mutant's fault.

"Some more than others," Wolf said softly, "so what I am I gonna like Sharks?" Sharky grinned "well come on Wolfie." As they walked along, chattering softly. Both alike in so many ways, dumped and forgotten at an old monastery, in the care of a pitiless, uncaring man who made the younger mutants fight each other for food, water and rest.

But none of them ever gave in, succumbed to the lethargy that many showed. The two shared an unlikely friendship because of their inability to be beaten by other opponents. Wolf smiled up at Sharky, the small girl did not allow their size difference matter when they fought.

As they headed inside, walking to the elevator that would take them down to the command center below the school. In the elevator, as Sharky pressed a button, the elevator hummed downwards. As the pair stood in silence, in their stance was a somber silence.

As Sharky lead her along, Wolf's gaze went to the large doors that opened in on the Tribunal command center. Seeing Professor Gibson and other tribunal leaders talking, her gaze found that of the tribunal leader of the Minnesota region. Ranger, leaning back in his chair, a look of false boredom on his face.

Wolf knew better, the mask of false boredom was a ploy, trying to see if he could get others to react. Ranger's gaze flicked towards her, he nodded. He had been the leading advocate for her to take command of the troops, and she hadn't forgave him for that digression.

As they headed in deeper, Wolf inhaled deeply, scenting the sharp tang of processed metal. Her nose crinkled and she asked "what's going on Sharks? Why do I smell Adamentium?" Sharky grinned and said "impressive nose you have there, you're right though. Come on."

Heading into the hanger bay, wolf stopped suddenly and said "Jesus Christ!" Her wide gaze on the various ships, space capable ships that took up every inch of the hanger bay. Sharky said "we've been successful at creating space capable ships."

"Why?" Wolf asked her voice and tone neutral. Sharky knew she was hiding her surprise behind the iron-clad facade she erected. Sharky said "I'll let them tell you." Wolf turned towards the Tribunal leaders. Ranger said "impressive aren't they?" Wolf said "yes." Ranger said "we've came to the idea of leaving Earth, taking all the mutants with us."

"Earth," Wolf said calmly and eerily flatly "is our home as well." Ranger said "We've sent out several teams of scouts. They've come across several planets suitable to our needs. One is heavily populated, but they won't notice or care about our differences, we can blend in. Another is void of life, more suitable to our needs."

"I sense there is something else," Wolf said hands in her pockets. Ranger nodded and said "on the heavily populated planet, there is an army. Of clones, who fight and die for the others." A muscle in Wolf's jaw ticked slightly and she said "why tell me that?" Ranger said "we can befriend them.

If there was one thing that he knew about Wolf was that she would do anything to protect people who were in similar straits as her. Watching her eyes, Ranger knew the exact moment when she surrendered. She said her voice and demeanor clipped "fine, we will help them." Daemon murmured softly "As you predicted Ranger." Wolf's brows drew into a scowl and she glared up at him. Ranger shrugged then said undaunted by her fearsome glare "you're predictable."

Many Light years away.

The planet that hovered in the space, shone like a beacon to travel-weary passengers and soldiers coming home from a long tireless war. The soldiers, men born in vats on a planet fought tirelessly to keep the Republic safe from the Confederacy and it's droid army. As a fully loaded ship with its soldiers landed on the planet called Coruscant, there was little people ready to welcome the soldiers home.

Minus the very few who had trained the clones. Standing shoulder to shoulder, two powerfully built men and a young boy stood on the edge of the docks. The two men wore battle pitted armor, the boy seemingly fragile without any armor.

Both men stood still, feet planted shoulder-width apart, hands clasped behind their backs. In the battle-scarred armor, of fearsome and legendary warrior race called Mandalorians. These two men were the epitome of the Mandalorian race. Born and raised on Mandalore, fought against the Death Watch. Became the clan leaders of their respective clans.

But if people knew what he was going to become, they'd of revised their opinion of him immediately. Both the older men knew that the boy was going to end up in his father's trade as a bounty hunter and become the best.

Both men glanced over, Kal Skirata and Jango Fett, when a commotion sounded. Jango spotted two people, seemingly nothing out of the ordinary, both aliens judging by their appearances. The tall one, who's golden hair shimmered in the fading light. When he turned to address the man beside him, Jango noted the wings folded flat against his back. Wondering what species he is, Jango turned to look at the other man. Shorter than his companion, he had dark blue skin, glowing green eyes and a long tail that he had wrapped around his waist. So no one trod on it as they walked.

Seeing the Resolute descend, Jango saw two security droids moving in towards the pair, followed by a couple of troopers. Both men glanced over the droids, to the troopers. Their expressions turned grim, as if they knew flesh and blood men were under the armor. The winged man jumped, wings snapping out. As he caught a thermal, he soared upwards. The green skinned man grimaced and took off running.

Seeing two more clones coming in to intercept him, the hard way, Jango saw the man literally disappear, reappearing in a puff of black smoke. Outside the group. Loping on all fours, teleporting in and out of crowds. Reaching them, the man sprang over their heads, scrabbling for purchase. The man turned slightly, then said "when we come, we will choose a side, our side. This war must end." Then he dove off the platform.

A blurred streak shot down, Jango realized it was the winged man. As the pair came back into view, clones tracking them. The winged man shouted into the sudden silence "The Mutant Militia will end this war, at any price, and not on either side. We will fight to the last breath of air we may utter. And when we win, the Clone Army, they will become ours!" Then the teleporter teleported them both away.

The two men, one in sand gold armor, the other is gray and purple stood in perfect stillness. Until the gray and violet armored man caught sight of two men jogging over. The stiffening of his muscles alerted the other man, who turned and swore.

The boy glanced up, his black eyes on the pair. The violet and gray armored man ruffled the boy's hair, affectionately. The sand gold armored man said as the two men reached them "Generals."

The older of the two, a man with sandy brown hair, vivid blue eyes, nodded then bowed lowly. He said "Sergeant, looks like the troops are back." The second man, a young man just into his twenties nodded briefly. His darker hair and piercing blue eyes were schooled into a neutral expressions. He made it plain from day one that he did not care for the choices the Republic chose to train their army.

But the two armored men also made it clear that neither cared for the Generals, in their opinion both were nuisances. The boy, sensing the undercurrent between his father, his honorary uncle and the two plainly dressed Generals. Black eyes solemn, the boy glanced at the disembarking clones. Weariness in every move that the group made. From slumped shoulders, the plodding way each walked.

They fought this war because it was in their orders. But there was many clones who wondered why they fought. Why they fought a war that they had no bearing in. These clones would soon rather die then be forced to fight another loosing battle in which they lost brothers.

But several of the clones perked up when they caught sight of the sand gold armored man. Six clones in striking red and blue armor broke free of the mass. All six coming at a fast clip. Overtaking the lead clone, the six, all bigger than the rest, their armor more fancier. The lead clone trooper came to a skidding halt, the sand gold armored man grunted from the impact of armor clattering. Wrapped in an impossibly tight hug by the lead clone, Kal Skirata winced "at ease boys."

Hidden by his helmet, Jango Fett grinned at his old friend, surrounded by six virile, strong and aggressive clones who happened to be his adopted sons. Skirata said clasping the clone tight "I bet you boys are hungry and tired." The lead clone N-11, nickname of Ordo said "yes we are Buir."

Back at their apartment, as they cooked for them, Jango wondered briefly what happened to the pair of men, and what the warning had been about. As everyone dug in, Jango eyed the group with a critical look, they needed a good night's sleep, they looked haggard and sleep-exhausted.

The next day, woken up by talking, Skirata could see that Ordo and A'den were chatting softly, next to them in matte black armor, another clone from another squad sat. Glancing up, the clone tipped his head forward then said "morning Sarge." Skirata said "Niner." Niner got to his feet, Kal grabbed the bigger man in a hug. Niner said "we miss you sir." Kal said "I miss you too lads."

After learning that a scout ship came across an unknown armada of ships in the Outer rim territories, he decided to go with. Bored out of his skull, he had a feeling that he needed a change of pace. Kal packed a bag, joining them aboard the Resolute. It wasn't a good start to the day to find out that the warship is the flagship of the Jedi General Anakin Skywalker.

Mandalorians like Jango and himself had a very shaky relationship with Jedi, but he would put aside the differences to help his lads survive this war. And find a cure to stop their rapid aging.

He wondered briefly about the Armada of warships. There was few things that ever made a heavily fortified ship like the Resolute uneasy about meeting potential allies. Kal paced, noted Admiral Yularen watching him steadily. Jango, in a rare playful mood, dropped a comradely arm around the Jedi's shoulder.

Causing the Jedi to stiffen, wary blue eyes watching the armored man beside him. Kal snorted as he watched them. If only the Jedi knew, then he would be running, running for the hills. Mandalorians like them, they tended to adopted people, ideology, technology, talents into the Mandalorian community. A Mandalorian Jedi would be a very useful man _or_ woman.

Awaking with a start, Wolf shot up in bed. Aboard the warship Iron Maiden, the heavily fortified and armored command ship. She slide out of bed, wondering what had woken her. Nearly five minutes later, the Iron Maiden bucked under a massive assault. Running down the hallways, she raced to the bridge. She sensed the trooper charging after her, his footsteps light, not encased in armor.

Reaching the bridge, before she could ask for an update, her gaze zeroed in on ships that were attacking the convoy. Wolf barked out "have the escort ships provide a defensive. We do not need our command ships destroyed, prep all fighters." Without waiting to see if her orders had been acknowledge, she turned and ran out.

As she ran to the hangar bay, she skidded in. Without looking up from fueling one of the fighters, Sharky pointed to a fighter off in the corner. As she scrambled into the ship, buckling up. Glancing around the cockpit, familiarizing herself with the controls briefly.

As she left the Iron Maiden, instantly in a heated battled. As her computer spat out information, she made note of it. As she shot below another fighter, sensing her danger sense tingling. Yanking on the throttle, forcing the ship to veer off in a different direction.

Aboard the Invisible Hand, General Grievous laughed as the Hyena bombers attacked these ships. As one of the ships veered off, so close to the view screen of his own, he could see into the cockpit. The pilot, a young girl. Hearing Dooku say "impressive piloting, especially for one so young." As the ship shot across their hull, launching a dizzying array of missiles. As the fighter disappeared into the mass of ships, he heard a steady bleeping sound

He noticed blips on the screen. Incoming fighters and ships. The Republic, far too late for the destruction. Hearing a steady whine, a droid gasped "General! Look!" Coming around the moon of the nearest planet, was ships. Some escort class ships, others freighters, fighter ships and command ships. All of them bearing down on them.

Those ships did not bear any Republic coloring. The ships were alien in design and class.

Piloting a fighter, a clone named Oddball noticed the droid fighters break formation, then the reason for it became clear. Streaking through the flames that shot out of an exploding fighter, a new fighter came spiraling past. From the cockpit, he saw a young girl with grim expression on her face. As she attempted to wrestle the fighter back into control.

The seemingly out of control fighter skipped off a second droid fighter, both ships caroming in different directions. The droid fighter bounced off a transport hull, exploding. While the other fighter bounced across the transport hull, coming to rest on top. Mere inches from the bridge. Causing the pilot of the transport to eye his hitchhiker.

The ship smaller then a v-wing, more along the lines of a life pod with weapons, shielding and wings that were streamlined and far better in control. Seeing the young pilot glance up, mouth moving. Causing three more of the ships to launch a barrage of missiles and gunfire at the Separatist fighters.

Those ships seemed to take a beating and not fail. Oddball saw the pockmark on the hull near the fuselage disappear. His jaw dropping in shock, there was no ships he knew that healing abilities. As the heated battle grew intensity, as the alien fighters came streaming from more command ships that dropped into the battle. Noting one of the huge command ships ease before the Resolute.

The massive ship eclipsing the slight smaller Resolute. Weapons at the ready. Oddball noticed something, the shields about the command ship. They were extending far beyond normal shield range. Hearing a low buzzing sound as the Resolute's shields dropped as the alien warships shields surrounded them.

Oddball heard excited com chatter resolve. The command ship shields must of acted as a booster, allowing the Republic ships on their frequency.

"Tango Five! You've got two incoming Mongrels." "Got 'em! Thanks Blackbird Eight." "Raven Six and eight, on me!" "Yes Ma'am!" As three fighters peeled away from the battle, Oddball saw three young teens piloting the ships. As the trio settled in a trio-formation, he saw a glowing orb grow from their ships.

Seeing the pilot shake her head, then the ship shot off. Oddball ordered "keep an eye out for those fighters." Then he took off, blasting at the droid that was on her tail. The fighters, performing crazy spins, spins that took them out of firing range of the droid fighters.

A grim expression on her face, Wolf glanced at the ship that was on her rear, firing around her. A faint grim smile crossed her lips, she spun her ship about, flying backwards, firing at the pair of ships that was on his tail. No doubt if the inexperience had of tried this, both ships would have been badly damaged or even destroyed.

Noticing that he had four buzz droids on his tail, Pilot Matchstick tried to shake them. The buzz droids fired at him. Hearing explosions, thinking that he was gone, he opened his eyes cautiously, seeing the stars glittering. Eyes opened farther, he saw the four buzz droids spiraling off in different directions, flames engulfing the buzz droids. Two of the alien fighters shot off from where they had taken out two buzz droids.

War whoops erupted from the coms then a voice, calm, full of authority said "Vanguard Squadron, on point." "Yes General!" "Tango Squadron, provide an escort for the Republic ships. If Separatist ships engage, you have permission to engage and destroy." "Yes Ma'am!"

General Obi-Wan Kenobi and General Anakin Skywalker glanced at the scene, seeing the foreign fighters doggedly razzing the droid fighters, neatly taking the fighters in their cross hairs, avoiding and ignoring the Republic fighters, and oddly protecting them. Hearing Clone Commander Cody order his men to assist the fighting 501st, Anakin's own platoon.

The comm chatter, full of young voices. Children who should have been at home, not fighting a battle against the CIS. His gaze on the blip that was the _Resolute_ and the unknown alien ship. A ship that had it's own shields extended over them.

Cody's men, the 212th also an impossibly aggressive fighting unit. His platoon, both units aggressive, loyal, extremely competent and a cohesive unit when it came to fighting en masse in space. Anakin glanced down at the screen then said "that fighter is, holy hell!" Glancing down to see what his young friend was agitated about, Obi-Wan yelped "Stang!"

Cody, helmet under his left arm, glanced down. Black hair cut closed to his head, sweat dried on his face. His obsidian colored eyes widened in surprise as he took in the map. Jamming his helmet back over his head, Obi-Wan knew that he was no doubt issuing orders to his men. Obi-Wan heard footsteps, then Anakin's young Padawan glanced down. She asked "master, what is that pilot doing?"

"Suicidal run," Anakin explained patiently to his Togruta Padawan Ahsoka Tano, "most likely the pilot is going to ram the bridge." Cody said placing one large hand on Ahsoka's head gently "not if we can help it ma'am." Ahsoka glanced up at Cody, the young Togruta leveling her large eyes on the clone. Unblinkingly, she watched the scene play out.

Obi-wan had urged the council to place the Togruta as Anakin's Padawan, knowing that Ahsoka would instantly become besotted with Anakin and vice versa. Anakin had initially hated the idea of having an Padawan, but once Ahsoka had gotten under his skin, he had bonded with the young girl.

Wolf pushed the throttle all the way forward, feeling the g-forces slam her into the seat. Crash webbing securely hooked, Wolf aimed her fighter in a forward run, intending to come within firing range of the bridge to take it out. Off her port, seeing more of the republic fighters come pour out, she paid little attention. Unless they began harrying them, they were considered friendlies. They even evened out the odds.

Firing at one of the hostiles, Wolf took a quick look. The fighters nearly on her. Then as the fighters began juking around, attempting to steer her off course. Coming out of a spin, nudging one under the belly, pushing it off her course. More fighters joined in, spinning around her, flashing and nudging her steadily towards the ship the others had exited.

Hearing over her com "Wolf?" Wolf said "it's okay, my orders still stand." She pushed down hard on the throttle, shooting out under the ships. As she launched her ship in closer to the enemy ship, she sensed an instant awareness. As the republic fighters joined, firing at the command ship, her lips quirked into a small grin.

Then she shot away, with all the republic fighters hot on her tail. Spotting the nearest republic ship, where they had come from. She opened a channel to the republic ship.

Hearing a low female voice come from the coms "Republic warship, this is General Wolf of the Autarchic Mutant Coalition Militia. Requesting landing permission." A startled voice replied "hangar bay one."

Clone Captain Rex glanced at the alien freighter as it followed them into the Resolute. There was something about this ship, that made the fine hairs on his neck stand up on end. He did not know any race that had this advance of ships. As they landed, he hopped out of the fighter.

Then the fighter cockpit opened. The girl scrambled out, landing on the nose of her fighter. Dressed in a leather jumpsuit, short black hair tucked under a cap. The girl glanced down, judging the jump. Leaping off, she landed inches from Coric. When the girl stood to her full height, which was not much, she turned an inquiring look on Coric.

Who took several automatic steps back, in pure reaction. Coric turned a look on him, asking for help. Safely confined in his helmet, Rex could not help but laugh at his Sergeant. Rex asked with a laugh in his voice "afraid Ner Vod?" Coric said "she's got a pretty impressive glare sir." The girl turned to him, her blue eyes blazing with restrained anger.

But also in those cold predator gaze, he knew she was taking note of the hustle and bustle of the shuttle bay. And also noting General Anakin Skywalker walking into the bay. Rex knew the exact moment she noted the lanky general, her head turned, those cold eyes left them to watch Skywalker's progress towards them.

Moments later, General Skywalker walked over. Rex watched the girl very carefully, his hand resting near the butt of his pistol, prepared to shoot her if he had to. The girl said without turning "we're not here to start a war, but rather to end it." She turned and looked him squarely in the t-shaped visor. Undaunted by the image it presented.

"This war," she said settling her weight evenly on both feet, "between the Republic and the Separatist Alliance, will end. In one way or another." General Skywalker said "don't you think we have been trying." The girl said "not very well. We may not want to engage in another war, but it seems we will have it, if we want to live out our lives peacefully."

She turned her dark gaze on Commander Tano, who walked over. Both, nearly the same height, but the girl had a wiry build that suggested previous training. There was old scars on her knuckles, that suggested previous abuse. The girl said those cold and predatory gaze locked on Commander Tano "where I come from, people would mistake you for one of my kind."

"How so?" Commander Tano asked. The girl said "let me introduce you to some of my friends." Walking around them, a green skinned boy stopped beside her. Taller and leaner, the boy stared at them with cold yellow eyes. The girl said "Commander Sharky." The boy said "our race, mine and Wolf's are not that different from the human race. Though evolution has given us more of an edge."


End file.
